


What's that noise?

by Larryloveswritten



Series: Sexting series. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Niam - Freeform, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam Sext.. thats about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's that noise?

All the boys had got a flat together, one night liam hears strange noises from Niall' s room next to his.

Liam: U ok Niall?

Niall: yeah. you?

Liam: Yip. its just that theres these weird noises coming from ur room

Niall: What do they sound like?

Liam: pantting and moans....

Niall: wishfull thinking?

Liam: Haha... But seriously, u ok?

Niall: Liam drop it...

Liam: Come on, N. Tell me

Niall: I'm wankin okay!!

Liam: I guessed, now that thats clear. Get ur thumb on the slit if it ain't there already.

Niall: What?

Liam: Sextin, get ur hand workin ur cock.

Niall: It's on my slit, now?

Liam: Yeh I can hear u, hot as fuck Ni. Get loud for me babes.

Niall: Please Li, what's next?

Liam: Use ur other hand to play with ur nipples, Ni. So hot bbz.

Niall: Then I can't text?

[Liam Calling]

"Liam." Niall moans.

"Problem solved." Liam says, voice low and heavy. "Come on babe, put it on speaker and play with yourself." Liam hums.

"Mmm." Niall moans, putting it on speaker next to his head on the pillow.

"Okay. one hand on your dick the other at your chest, sweetie." Liam says, his voice deep and breathy.

Niall obeys, boy shivering at the touch. "Okay." Niall whines, his hips stuttering into his hand.

Niall plays with his own nipples, raw gasps leaving his lips. "Close!" he groans.

"Me too." Liam growls, Niall just noticing the sounds of him jerking himself through the speakers. "Your gonna stop touching yourself and come just from fingering yourself and my voice, understand?"

"Yes, yes. Fuck yes, Liam!" Niall screams, moving his hand down to his ass after sucking his own fingers. He uses his free hand to grip the sheets tightly.

"Sound so good Ni!" Liam growls.

"I'm cumming Liam!" Niall whines, white soaking his stomach. soft whimpers and pants leaving his mouth.

"Fuck, Niall." Liam whines as he cums.

The two boys heads shoot up as they hear a voice in the hall say, "what's that noise?"


End file.
